herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elinore
Elinore is one of the main protagonists of Ralph Bakshi's Wizards. She is seen in the beginning of the movie when Avatar becomes a tutor tasked to trained her to become a full-fledged fairy. Suddenly, her father, the president, is assassinated by Necron 99, a robot sent by Blackwolf to kill believers in magic. Elinore flies into a rage at the death of her father, and Avatar confronts the robot and battles it using telepathy. Necron 99 loses the desire for war and Avatar changes the robot's name to Peace. Avatar learns from the robot that the "dream machine" – the projector – is Blackwolf's secret weapon, inspiring his armies with images of ancient warfare. Avatar, Elinore, Peace, and the elf spy Weehawk set out to destroy the projector and save the world from another Holocaust. In a forest inhabited by fairies, Peace has an intuition that something is amiss shortly before the group is accosted by the leader of the fairies, Sean. Weehawk realizes that Peace is missing, when an unseen assassin kills Sean and kidnaps Elinore. Avatar and Weehawk begin to search for Elinore in the forbidden Fairy Sanctuary, but Weehawk falls into a chasm and insists that Avatar leaves him and finds the girl. Weehawk is rescued from a giant poison gas-breathing mutant insect by Peace, who shoots it dead after dealing with his assassin comrades. As Weehawk rests, exhausted from the battle, Avatar locates Elinore, who has been captured by fairies and small human-like creatures, and is about to be killed. Avatar attempts to explain that they did not kill Sean, but the fairies don't believe him, and shoot him with an arrow. Wounded in the shoulder, Avatar refuses to fight back, which impresses the fairy king. Instead of executing them, he merely teleports Avatar and Elinore to a snowy mountaintop. Avatar and Elinore resume their journey despite the poor conditions, but they soon realize they are wandering in circles. Weehawk and Peace finally find them and together they find their way out of the mountains. Soon Avatar and the others encounter the encamped army of an elf General who is preparing to attack Scortch the following day, but Blackwolf launches a sneak attack that night. Elinore is outside with Peace when one of Blackwolf's mutants sneaks into camp and attacks her, but Avatar is able to stop it before it hurts her. Things turn for the worse, though, as a battle tank arrives to destroy the camp. Peace manages to disable the crew, but as he inspects the vehicle, Elinore kills him with a sword and climbs into the tank. It drives away as Avatar and Weehawk watch in confusion. The next day, Avatar and Weehawk enter Scortch by ship and make for Blackwolf's castle while the General leads his elf warriors in a bloody battle to distract Blackwolf's forces. The pair splits up, Weehawk tracking Elinore while Avatar goes after his brother Blackwolf. Weehawk nearly kills Elinore, but she explains that Blackwolf has been controlling her mind ever since she first touched Peace. Blackwolf declares his magic superior to Avatar's and demands his surrender. Avatar admits that he hasn't practiced magic in some time, and offers to show Blackwolf one last trick that their mother showed him when Blackwolf wasn't around; he then pulls a gun and fatally shoots Blackwolf. With the loss of their leader, the mutants give up fighting. With Montagar's safety secured, Weehawk returns home, but Avatar and Elinore decide to go start their own kingdom instead. Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fairies Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Heroes